1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressurized container operating handle devices and more particularly pertains to a new operating handle device for a pressurized cheese dispensing container for actuating the dispensing system of a cheese dispensing container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pressurized container operating handle devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pressurized container operating handle devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,401,240; 3,734,357; 4,579,258; 3,122,849; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 283,801; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,159.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new operating handle device for a pressurized cheese dispensing container. The inventive device includes a tubular member. The tubular member has a pair of open ends. A peripheral wall extends between the open ends. Each of the open ends has perimeter edge. The tubular member has a break therein. The break generally extends between the open ends. The tubular member has a size adapted to removably receive the container. A protruding member is integrally attached to and extends away from the peripheral wall of the tubular member. The protruding member is positioned generally adjacent to a first of the open ends of the tubular member and generally opposite of the break. The protruding member has a slot therein. An actuating means for actuating the dispensing tube of the container comprises a rod. The rod is positioned in the slot in the protruding member and hingedly coupled thereto. The rod has a opening therethrough. The opening is adjacent to a free end of the rod positioned generally adjacent to the first open end. The dispensing tube is removably extendable through the opening.
In these respects, the operating handle device for a pressurized cheese dispensing container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of actuating the dispensing system of a cheese dispensing container.